disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Elephant Brains!
Magical Elephant Brains! is the 38th episode of Season 32. Summary The Disney Junior Club learn that despite their differences, white elephants and pastelephants have a lot in common, including feelings, emotions and intelligence. Meanwhile, Count Nikolas Rokoff forces magical elephants to work for him. Plot The episode begins with the Gup-TD flying over the Fantasy Forest and inside, the gang was watching the whole forest down below from the screen. Luna asks if Kwazii and Captain Jake are ready as Izzy locked on Captain Jake’s location in Santa’s Village and also locked on Kwazii’s location in the Budding Basin. Sofia hops off and goes to her workshop just when Cubby and Skully appeared when the doors slid open and they ask what they were ready for, and that Cubby forgets. After typing on the keyboard, Sofia explains to them that they are checking out the differences between white elephants and pastelephants. Hearing that reminded Cubby the time when they had to figure out the differences between an athletigator and a shamcroc. There were too many sharp magic teeth in that adventure. Smiling assuringly, Izzy tells Cubby to not worry and that this adventure will be about cool magic trunks instead of super sharp teeth. When Sofia and Izzy joined their friends, Greg calls Captain Jake and Kwazii, and gets a call from Captain Jake from Santa’s Village as the holographic screen shows him with some white elephants, plus Splint the baby white elephant. Sofia waves hi to Splint and he waves his white trunk to say hi back to her, before grabbing Captain Jake’s iDisney out of his hand as he gives chase and he ends the call. Then, the screen appears with Kwazii in the budding basin with spring type magical animals like the pastelephants. Where in the herd are some moms, dads, and their babies. He meets one that is only one year old, and really friendly as she rubs against Kwazii’s leg, then pinches his nose with her trunk, that surprisingly has one finger, just like Asian elephants do! That’s difference number one: White elephants have two trunk fingers while the pastelephants have one trunk finger, but pastelephants can still hold, grab, and pinch things just as well. After the baby pastelephant lets go of Kwazii’s nose, he decides to name her Index. Later, the screen changes to Captain Jake who was still chasing Splint to get his iDisney back from him. Then, he sees another difference when he sees how smooth white elephants’ heads are and how big their ears are. In fact, their ears are the shape of the map of Africa. Pressing another button to see if Captain Jake is right, Izzy drags the image of Africa's map over Splint's ear and sees that her friend is right! It matches, and that's cool! So smooth head and big ears for white elephants and small, egg-shaped ears and softer heads for pastelephants. That's differences number two and three. So while some elephants flap their ears to keep cool in hot sunny weather, white elephants don't need to since it's cold in Santa's Village, but as for the pastelephants, they don't need to flap their ears either because it's always mild cold in the budding basin, and they couldn't forget the size, what was the difference there? As he was done catching his breath, Captain Jake says that white elephants are bigger and heavier before being be pushed on the back by an adult white elephant and crashing into the realm next to Santa's Village, Valentine Valley, and meeting Slurpette the baby heartvark, who gives him a friendly lick with her tongue. Then, Kwazii tells his friends that pastelephants are smaller and lighter as he uses his super strength to lift Index to show them that they are light as Luna smirks and says "Yeah. Try that with an adult pastelephant," while the others stifled a laugh. Index's mom appears and Kwazii says that he'll do it later as he puts Index down. Sofia gets that and types all that down into the computer. So there's a size difference too, but still, magical elephants are the biggest magical mammals of the Fantasy Forest around. Meanwhile, Captain Jake was watching Slurpette dig which gives him an idea to get his iDisney back from Splint as he pulls out his Heartvark power disc, inserts it into his suit, touches Slurpette, and finally activates his Magical Creature Power Suit to transform it into his Heartvark Suit before digging a tunnel and tunneling up to grab his iDisney out of the air! That made Splint sad just as Captain Jake said that he was sorry and that he didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Hearing that, Cubby laughs and tells him that Splint is a white elephant not a person and that he doesn't have feelings. Kwazii, with Index, replies that Splint does have feelings. In fact, like regular elephants, magical elephants have feelings too and they are emotional creatures. In the wild, magical elephants even comfort one another as Captain Jake tries to cheer up Splint. Cubby rolls his eyes and tries to tell his friends that people are emotional, and that he can be happy, sad, angry, or scared which they’ve seen a lot before as they laughed and Greg said, “Seen that all the time.” With his eyes rolling again and giving his friends a playful smile, Cubby still thinks that magical elephants aren’t emotional like people are. While still comforting Splint, Captain Jake replied that magical elephants are emotional, and in fact, they’re really smart too as he adds that they have feelings, emotions, and they have incredibly complex brains. However, Cubby was still not buying it, so Kwazii and Captain Jake decide to prove it to him by doing an experiment in the budding basin. Captain Jake then gives Splint back his iDisney just for him to keep playing with before heading back to his flight pod and flying towards the budding basin. Meanwhile, in the Budding Basin, a plane arrives and it lands, then Count Nikolas Rokoff and his workman, Helios, came out just to plan on building a factory in the budding basin. But while Helios was trying to get the pastelephants to move, one of them crushes his paving machine with his trunk, which gives Nikolas an idea on using them for the job, at least temporarily. Meanwhile, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, and Sofia have already arrived in the budding basin first (unknown to Nikolas) and they've joined Kwazii in the experiment as Captain Jake is seen up in a tree filling up a wooden box with mystic mangoes, Index's favorite fruit. Kwazii had already sent up some other stuff, like giant blocks, a wooden plank for a lever, and a small rock too. Then taking out a brain-scanning device, Izzy scans Index's head just so they can see what her brain is doing as Sofia then sees Index's brain working on the screen of magical creature power disc making kit. The part of the brain on the left that is working right now is called the cerebrum, which is the same as humans, and the scanner shows that it's very active now, so that means that Index is thinking, and since Index's cerebrum has more processing space than any living magical land animal, it'll help. While watching Index step on the plank, Kwazii was glad that he wasn't a part of this experiment for a change, just when Index's mom lifted him with her trunk, then sets him on the end of the plank, then as he was sitting on it, Index's mom steps on the lever and it launches Kwazii right up into the tree to knock the fruit box down. That was a smart move indeed and the mangoes are getting closer. Now Index has an idea as she moves the plank off the block with her trunk, then stands on it to reach up to the mystic mangoes better and then untie the rope that was holding it to get her snacks. Sofia and Luna were impressed as Luna says in amazement that magical elephants really are smart. Index throws a mystic mango up to Kwazii, who catches it, thanks Index for the snack, and eats it as he says "Way a go!" with his mouth full. Real experiments have proven to scientists that magical elephants can learn things and figure things out. That's why they're one of the Fantasy Forest's most smartest magical animals, along with magical apes, magical dolphins, and even magical whales. Cubby nods and admits that maybe magical elephants are smart, but he still thinks that they don't have emotions, and thinks that that's what's separates them from humans. Just the, he felt Index swat him on the rear end with a stick and thought that she was swatting at him for saying that as he shouts "Hey!" while rubbing his rear, but it turns out that she was just swatting a fly. Magical elephants are so smart that they use tool use, as using a stick to swat flies it the example. Cubby rubbed his rear end and says “Mmhm.” while nodding and frowning. Meanwhile, Nikolas and Helios have already got so many pastelephants just so they can force them to work for them as one of the pastelephants sets a post on the ground after Helios dug a hole for it, and by his calculations, with the pastelephants, Nikolas will have his factory built in no time. He’ll finally get them to do something useful for a change just as a pastelephant blew his trunk at Nikolas’ face and made a trumpeting sound at him. Annoyed, Nikolas fixes his tie and says that he despises nature, especially magical nature. Meanwhile, Sofia and Luna could see the pastelephant’s brain on the screen that it has over two hundred and fifty billion neurons. That’s a lot of brain power, and Sofia had no idea that magical elephants were that smart as she closes her kit and declares that they’ve got to update their pastelephant Power Disc right now! As Sofia ran back to the Gup-TD to get to work, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully followed her back and Luna tells Kwazii and Captain Jake that she and the others will be at the Gup-TD and they’ll see them later before joining her friends there. Kwazii calls back to her that they’ll meet them there after snack time. He then gives Index a mystic mango to eat. Just then, the sound of machines interrupted the peace and behind the pirates and Index, a herd of pastelephants was being chased and herded by mechanical paving machines, being run by Nikolas and Helios! Kwazii and Captain Jake were quick to see and hear them and they cried out to Nikolas to stop, but he didn’t listen to them as he ordered Helios to collect them too, and Helios grabs them with the extendable arms, then Index, and he continued herding the pastelephants. Back in the Gup-TD HQ, Sofia was done making the pastelephant power disc as Cubby says to his friends that they've definitely convinced him that magic elephants are smart like regular elephants, but he was still not sold on the feelings part. Sofia then decides to show Cubby the part of the brain that deals with emotions and memories called the hippocampus, as she places a plastic model of a brain and taking the plastic cerebrum off to point at the hippocampus, and Luna adds that like regular elephants, magical elephants have the biggest ones in the world. Even if you shrunk a magical elephant's brain down to human size, it's hippocampus would be around the same size as ours. Connor then says that magical elephants need to learn and remember a lot, like where the watering holes are during a drought. Cubby says "yeah but feelings?" as Sofia decides that maybe an all new pastelephant power disc with brain technology will convince him and she asks Luna if she's ready to print out the disc as she replies that she's feeling that. Sofia presses the button and the disc processes. Back at the budding basin, Nikolas and Helios were forcing more pastelephants to put more posts in the holes while Kwazii and Captain Jake were tied up and watching miserably at what the villains were doing. Captain Jake tells Nikolas that there's nothing wrong with building stuff, but he has to be smart about it because it doesn't make sense to just build stuff for no reason in the middle of the wilderness. Nikolas replies that he is and tells the pirates that they can't do anything about it, then he bossily tells the pastelephants to keep working faster as Kwazii agrees with Captain Jake and tells Nikolas that the magical elephants are really kind and caring creatures with feelings, and he (Nikolas) just can't treat them like his work slaves. Just then, one of the pastelephants stopped working as Helios snaps at him to put the post in the hole and that he wasn't going to say it again as he kicks him in the ear. When Nikolas rushed up to see what was going on, Helios tells him that the pastelephant doesn't want to put the post in the hole as Nikolas says that's sill and that it's a perfectly good hole for the post, just when he saw something down there that made his shriek. Using the extendable arm, Nikolas pulls out the thing from the hole that was revealed to be a porcuplenty! That was why the pastelephant didn't want to put the post in the hole, because he didn't want to hurt the poor creature. But Nikolas thought that it was being stubborn as Captain Jake told him that the pastelephants are kind, have feelings, and he kept the porcuplenty safe. Nikolas orders the pastelephant to get back to work after the porcuplenty was out. Kwazii and Captain Jake couldn't believe this, and they wished they had their iDisneys to call for help and especially the ocean pearl bracelet to get them out of here, but Nikolas has it, and Kwazii left his iDisney at the Gup-TD while Captain Jake's iDisney is still with Splint in Santa's village. Then, in the cage, Index uses her magical elephant smarts and her trunk to lift up a log and break through the wires of the cage. Impressed, Kwazii says to Index "Nice going", but she leaves and Captain Jake thinks that it must be because Nikolas' machine must've scared her. Poor little pastelephant, but she shouldn't be out there all alone. Meanwhile, outside of the Gup-TD where Index was heading to, Sofia had already printed out the pastelephant power disc, with the unbeatable strength, smarts, feelings, and the sing trunk fingertip. Suddenly, Index enters the HQ room much to everyone's surprise as Luna saw how sad she looked so she walks up to the baby pastelephant to ask what was wrong while comforting her. Greg says that's nice and that Index could use some comforting. When a herd member is upset, the rest of the herd is there for them, hugging and touching them with their trunks. Cubby then says "Wow." as if he was finally convinced that magical elephants do have feelings. Rubbing Index's head softly, Luna wishes that they knew what upset Index as she went to grab Captain Jake's backpack which Izzy takes away and Index grabs Kwazii's iDisney, which Izzy tries to take back just as Amaya asks her friends if the baby pastelephant is trying to tell them something. Thinking, Connor says that Kwazii and Captain Jake might be in trouble, and if they are, they've gotta save them, and fast! Index leads the gang out to show them what was going on. Things were getting even more worse now! More posts were being put up and the poor pastelephants weren't getting a break all because Nikolas was telling them to work faster and Helios was giving them painful kicks to rush them. In the bushes, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, Sofia, and Index popped out to see construction work and all the other pastelephants in chains and being forced to put posts in the holes. Nikolas' machine are really tough to handle. The gang needed to be smart about this, just as Index spots a porcuplenty passing by as she got an idea when she looked from the porcuplenty to the locks on the cuffs holding the pastelephants and also the lock of the chains holding Kwazii and Captain Jake. Reaching out her trunk, Index grabs some of the porcuplenty's quills and pulled them out much to Sofia's shock as she told her pastelephant friend that she can't do that then apologizes to the porcuplenty for that, just as Amaya shouts to Index to come back and Connor asks what she (Index) is doing. When Index came back to the pirates, she gives them the porcuplenty quills. They knew what she was thinking, but it wasn't a key, it's a porcuplenty quill, but it's worth a try. As Index gave each and every pastelephant, including her mom, a quill, they used them to pick the locks holding them and with a click, they were free! Now it was Kwazii and Captain Jake's turn to get themselves out of the chains as Captain Jake gives Kwazii the quill, then he unlocks the lock, until they were finally free, and now that they were free, it was time to use Sofia's secret weapon as she tosses the new pastelephant power discs to Kwazii and Captain Jake, who catch them and inserts them into their suits. Then, they touched Index and shouted "ACTIVATE PASTELEPHANT POWER!" as they pressed the buttons and activated pastelephant powers! The pirates were now in their new pastelephant power suits and they let out loud trumpeting sounds as the other freed pastelephants joined in too, just to get Nikolas and Helios' attentions. The suits were incredible, and they made Kwazii feel strong and powerful, while Captain Jake felt sorry for those pastelephants as he asks Nikolas if he knew that magical elephants, like regular elephants, have feelings too. However, Nikolas didn’t care and said that the pastelephants won’t have a home when he is done in the Budding Basin anyway, just as he ordered his machines to keep building. The pirates will just have to stop him as they used their new power suits' powerful trunks to crush all the paving machines or toss them, smashing them. Just then, Helios pressed a button and shot quick drying cement at Captain Jake, who was hit, unable to move, and was about to get run over by another machine when Index's mom came to his rescue by hitting it with her trunk! On the other side, the other pastelephants were smashing up more paving machines in one swing! As Nikolas was watching with his eyes wide with horror, he exclaims that nature can't win as he decides to help Helios shoot more cement to stop Kwazii, but he manages to dodge that attack by diving into a muddy lake, then fills up his trunk and sprays it at the upcoming cement spray, which gets back and then the mud spray hits Nikolas and Helios off their scooters! As Nikolas and Helios were both lying on the ground covered in mud, Kwazii tells him that sometimes messy is fun as his friends and Index jumped in and shouts out in unison that nature is fun! But Nikolas disagreed and shook the mud out of his hair, then ordered Helios to get him out of the budding basin as they left to find somewhere else to build their factory. After they left, the Disney Junior Club got to work on getting rid of the posts, clean up the mess of broken machines, and putting dirt into the holes, with the help of the pastelephants. That's mission accomplished! The Disney Junior Club have learned the differences between the white elephants and the pastelephants, and the similarities; both are strong, smart, and have feelings, and they stopped Count Nikolas Rokoff from ruining the Budding Basin with a pointless project. And they couldn't have done it without their little pastelephant friend, Index, as she wraps her trunk around Sofia who hugs her and could see that she feels better now, and now that Kwazii and Captain Jake have their new pastelephant power suits, they can play some baseball as Captain Jake picks up a post to use as a bat and Kwazii picks up a baseball, then throws it at Captain Jake, who hits the ball, and sent it flying and hitting a post house, making it collapse! That was one was to clean up your home, Sofia said, as everyone laughs happily while she continues hugging Index, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Aqua Wings *Magical animal communication *Super Strength Villain Motives * Count Nikolas Rokoff and Helios: To build a factory in the middle of the Budding Basin Characters * Trivia *This episode is a little similar to Elephant Brains! from Wild Kratts. *Athleticroc Contest and White Elephant in the Room are mentioned in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 32 images Category:Izzy images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 32 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Count Nikolas Rokoff Category:Season 32 episodes based on cartoons